Erin Singer's story
by kay winchester
Summary: Erin Singer meets the Winchester boys and finds love where she least expected to find it.Sam helps Erin learn to love again since the death of her fiance and Erin teaches Sam how to love someone like he loved Jess.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Erin Singer's ****S****tory **

**Chapter 1: ****T****he Meet **

**January 30,2010**

It's a rainy day and I'm inside this hell hole of a bar on the outskirts of a small town in Illinois pondering life and limb when low and behold in walk Sam and Dean Winchester through the door.

I'm sitting in a dark corner of this rundown bar with its fine taste in liquor, hoping they don't see me. See, the thing is, I'm on the run from my Uncle Bobby Singer, and he sent these two fine boys to find me and bring me back home., but I'm not going back yet.

I guess I should introduce myself,. My name is Erin Singer. Bobby is my mom's brother, whom my mom doesn't really talk to, and she doesn't know that I have been living with him since the death of my fiance'.

It all began when Uncle Bobby met me at the door when I returned home from a hunt. Let me tell you he sure was pissed, and I was about to find out why in the next minute .

He threw the door open and asked me, "What the hell were you thinking girl?"

"I guess Rufus told you, huh?"

The look in Uncle Bobby's eyes said it all. "Damn right he told me. Where was your brain at?"

I yelled back at him, "At least I killed the son of a bitch."

We argued most of the night, and I left around 5am when Uncle Bobby was sleeping.

That's what's happened so far, as I sit in this bar pondering what to do next.

Well, that was a close one, I'm telling you,. When they walked in that bar yesterday, I thought my goose was cooked; man, oh man, did I ever. Sam looked right at me and all I could do was think about was how big of a fight I was going to put up.

When Sam and Dean decided to sit two tables away I could hear them talking.

Sam said, "She must have said or done something for Bobby to send us looking for her. You know, Dean?"

Dean replied, "At least, after we do find her, we can drop her off and it's no longer our problem, Sammy."

"But they're our family, Dean. We need to find out what happened between them for her to run off like that."

After Sam said that I left, and here I am in a motel in Lincoln, Nebraska, sleeping in a nice comfortable bed.

I wake up around 6am to a loud bang, thinking it was gunshots or the like, only to find out it was just a truck backfiring. After that I decide to stay another night. It's 3am and I hear a noise outside my room; the only thought going through my mind is: damn, they've found me.

I look out my window. The only thing I see is a married couple fighting. At least, I think it's a married couple. What do I care anyway? At least it's not the Winchester boys. I try to go back to sleep but I can't so I sit here wondering where Sam and Dean are right now.

As it happens, I know exactly where they are; sitting right outside my room. Now what do I do? Should I walk out and announce myself, or should I go through the bathroom window? I choose the bathroom window.

So as I'm going out the window, someone grabs my leg and I scream and try to get free. However, the person that has my legs just pulls me the rest of the way out the window. The person who grabbed me turns out to be none other than Sam Winchester. He had hid around the back of the motel and grabbed me as I was coming out of the bathroom window.

Damn they've caught me. Oh well, I can't run forever.

I'm sitting in the backseat of the impala waiting for the interrogation to begin , but they just sit in silence as Dean drives away, taking us to Uncle Bobby's house in the South.

The car ride home is lonely, boring, and downright miserable. Sam and Dean keep exchanging looks, and I keep watching them, expecting them to say something, anything!

The silence is killing me, so I break it. I ask them if Uncle Bobby is still pissed, and at first neither one says anything,.

Then finally, Dean asks the first question. "Erin, what did you do or say to him to piss him off like that?"

I reply, "Well, he heard about my last hunt from Rufus, and we argued about what I did and didn't do."

Sam asks, "Just what did you do in that hunt that ticked Bobby off so much, Erin?"

It's a question I'm not comfortable answering."It's a long story," I say, "and I don't want to get into it, right now."

Except, Sam and Dean won't let the subject drop. I keep trying to change the subject but they refused to let it go.

So, I proceed to tell them why Bobby was so mad, "Well guys, I was hunting a demon by the name Katelyn, she knew the demon that killed my fiance' two weeks before we were going to get married. I tracked her to Arkansas, in a little town just twenty miles from the state line. The demon was sitting at a bar just outside of town. I figured I would watch her for awhile and then ask her a few questions about the demon that killed my fiance'."

"Did she have any info on that demon?" Dean asked.

"No, but she had heard about me trying to find him." I told them how she pissed me off and how I killed her.

Sam just looked at me and said, "Erin, you sure pissed off Bobby. Why didn't you ask for help? I'm sure someone would have been glad to help you."

"I wanted to take care of her myself, and that's what made Uncle Bobby mad." I replied.

We continue to drive until around 9pm, and then stop at a crappy motel and pay for the night .

As I'm getting ready to go to sleep, Sam decides he wants to know more about me. I'm really unsure if I want to spill my guts out to him or not. They say not to keep anything bottled up but it hurts too much to think about it, and to talk about it would be worse. I sit on the bed debating if I should tell him or not, when Dean comes in drunk, as usual.

Dean drunkenly slurs, "Hey Sammy, what are you two up to; trying to get lucky, are you?"

"No, we were just talking; trying to get to know one another. Besides, it's none of your business what we're doing. Just go to bed, Dean." Sam retorts.

I just sit there, watching them talk. Dean finally passes out a couple of hours later; face down on his pillow.

I'm watching TV when Sam comes over and sits down next to me and says, "So Erin, are you going to tell me about yourself or not?"

I reply, "How about not. I'd rather watch TV, if you don't mind."

We sit on the bed in silence for about twenty minutes or so, watching infomercials.

When I decide to turn in for the night, someone knocks on the door. I get up to answer it, and Sam grabs his gun and hides behind the door. I ask, ''Who's there?"

At first, no one answers. Then a very timid voice asks, "Is Sam or Dean Winchester there? I have a message for them."

I reply back, ''Yeah, hang on a sec. I will get Sam for ya.''

Sam puts his gun away and opens the door, "How can we help you?''

As he guides the girl to a chair, the girl looks around the room nervously, and then looks right at me with a scared look on her face; she pales. I'm glad she's sitting down or she surely would have collapsed . I swear she looks like she's seen a ghost.

Sam looks in the direction she is looking and asks, ''What is it? Are you all right?"

The girl replies, "It's her, the one who fights Issac ,the demon who is very bad ." I was stunned I had no idea what she was talking about but I was going to find out whether I wanted to or not.

T B C…

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Information**

I don't like what I'm hearing but Sam says we will figure this out; I hope he's right.

I blow up after the girl tells us what's going to happen. "Whoa, wait a damn minute; I'm not fighting anyone let alone a demon, now!"

Sam looks at me and says, "Calm down Erin, take a deep breath. You said she's supposed to fight this demon named Issac, right?''

The girl looks at me and Sam and replies, ''Yes, over at the old coalmine on the outskirts of town around midnight tomorrow.''

Later after the girl departs, I decide to take a walk to clear my head or at least make some sense of everything, anyway. Putting my shoes and jacket on, I get up to leave, thinking Sam's asleep when I hear a voice behind me ''Erin, where do you think you're going?''

I don't turn around, I just reply, ''Out for a walk to clear my head, can't sleep. Why?''

''Not by yourself you're not. I'm coming with you.'' I turned around, and Sam's standing next to the bed.

I look at him and say, '' I will come back, I promise, I just have to get things straight in my head.''

Sam grabs his jacket, ''No Erin, I'm coming with you. There's no reason you should be alone right now.''

I nod my head, "Alright."

We end up walking all over town, talking about what the girl said and how we (not just me, I am corrected by Sam) are going to figure this out. I'm really surprised at how Sam is treating me like I'm an adult and not a child. He doesn't even know me yet, but he will soon enough. If my Uncle were here he would have treated me like a child.

I decide that I really like Sam Winchester, he is nice, kind, and he cares about people and he's really cute. Dean Winchester on the other hand is a boy trapped in a man's body so to speak if you get my drift.

By the time we get back to the motel it's dawn and Dean will be getting up soon. We agree that he needs to know what the girl said.

We tell Dean after he gets up, and he wants to know why we didn't wake him up. We tell him he needs to sleep off the alcohol, since he's still slightly inebriated; it can be dealt with later when he's sober.

Dean wakes up a few hours later demanding to know everything, so we tell him and he decides to call Uncle Bobby; who's not happy. He says we should have called after we found out instead of waiting until the next day. Dean promises that it won't happen again. Uncle Bobby orders us to stay put until he gets there and to find out all we can about this demon called Issac.

Sam and I head to the library and Dean meets with a fellow hunter in the neighborhood to glean any and all information he can. Sam and I find out absolutely nothing. Dean on the other hand, finds out a lot.

As it turns out, this demon Issac is a very powerful demon who can have anyone or anything he wants just by a flick of his hand. Why he wants me is unclear, except to kill me for some unknown reason. Which, I guess, in a few hours we're going to find out.

I'm beginning to get pretty nervous when Sam looks up from the book he's looking at and says, "What's wrong? You look pretty nervous. Try and relax, it will be fine, trust me."

I'm not so sure but I reply, "It's killing me not knowing why this demon wants me in the first place, and second can we go now, I'm getting bored, and I'm hungry."

Sam just looks at me for a few seconds and then says, "Sure, let me call Dean and see if he'll swing by and pick us up, okay?" Sam closes his laptop and pulls out his iPhone and makes a call to Dean, who answers on the second ring.

"Yeah, Sam, what's up?"

"Can u swing by library and pick us up? Erin's getting bored and hungry." Sam explains. Dean says he'll be by in ten minutes and that we better be outside ready to go or we'll have to walk.

We've been waiting outside for _thirty_ minutes when Dean finally shows up. I ask him what took him so long, Dean gets cocky of course and retorts, "Well, you see, there was a reddish- blonde who needed a friend and so I became her friend real quickly."

Sam and I exchange looks and reply loudly at the same time, "YEAH, SURE SHE NEEDED A _FRIEND_!"

Dean gets this hurt look on his face and then laughs out loud. just as He's promising to get us back later which I don't believe he will. Sam's phone rings. It's Uncle Bobby telling us to get our asses back to the hotel because he's there waiting and needs to talk to us about our new case; he has some information he's sure we'd like to hear.

TBC…

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Psychic Powers?**

I was nervous walking into our motel room knowing Uncle Bobby was there waiting for us. Sam looked at me sideways and asked me what was on my mind.

"I'm nervous about seeing Uncle Bobby since our fight, and dreading the _look_." Sam and Dean understood; the look Uncle Bobby subjected on you when you got on his bad side is very uncomfortable.

We get to the motel around three in the afternoon and Uncle Bobby is not in the best of moods. He tells me to sit on the bed and not move a muscle. I try to protest but he just shoots me that _look_ so I sit down on the bed and don't say another word.

Sam, Dean, and Uncle Bobby are in deep conversation about what happened the other night when someone suddenly knocks on the door and I jump and let out a small squeak. Sam comes and sits down next to me and calms me down.

Dean answers the door. It turns out to be Uncle Bobby's psychic friend Pamela Barnes, she has some info that pertains to me, which I find out is a lot worse than what I found out two nights ago.

Apparently, I have psychic powers like Sam, and this demon Issac sees me as a threat to him and wants me dead; I don't want to die.

Sam looks at Dean and says, "What psychic powers? We haven't seen her use any powers, she's normal—not a monster like me."

Uncle Bobby tells Pamela to go on, so she goes on to tell us that I have premonitions about things that are going to happen, that I dream these things or events a night or two before they happen. She goes on to say that my dreams are really visions, not dreams. Pamela turns to me and asks, "Do your dreams seem real like they're really happening?"

"Yeah they're really vivid like I'm right there watching, it's scary and I wake up clammy, my heart is racing and it takes awhile to get it out of my head." I reply.

All four of them look at me and Pamela says, "Yes they do seem real but it hasn't happened yet. Next time you have one of these dreams tell Sam, Dean, or Bobby about it, okay?"

I agree and tell them I'm stepping out for a few minutes for some much needed fresh air; no one argues with me about it.

While I'm outside they're still inside trying to figure out why Issac wants me dead, but I've already figured it out. It took me a few minutes get it, but if what Pamela has said is true I can possibly see what Issac is planning before he does anything, and he doesn't want the hunters to know and try to prevent him from going through with his plans.

I'm so deep in my own thoughts I don't see a man walking up to me until it is almost too late. I look up in time to see the man approaching me at a fast pace. As he gets closer I can tell who it is. It's the motel manager.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself ?" Mr. Warren the motel manager asks.

"I needed some fresh air so I stepped out for a bit." I quickly explain as I look around for an escape or another person walking by but there's no one around and there isn't anywhere to go either. I was screwed.

Mr. Warren walks right up to me, looks me up and down with hungry eyes and stands behind me running his hands up and down my arms, all over my back and tries to turn me around.

I try to get away but he holds on tight I end up with bruises on my arms from the struggle. At that moment Sam and Dean come out looking for me and see what Mr. Warren is attempting to do.

Sam runs over and asks if there's a problem I nod and tell him, "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Mr. Warren won't leave me alone."

Dean tells me to go back to the room and lock the door behind me and sit down; they will talk to me when they come back to the room.

Dean tells Mr. Warren that if he knows what's good for him he'll leave me alone and Sam tells the motel manager much the same.

Mr. Warren hastily replies, "She sure is a pretty girl, I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her."

Sam tells the man to keep his distance.

Mr. Warren smirks and makes the smart ass remark, "Or what?"

Dean gets in his face and growls, "Do you really want to find out?"

Mr. Warren's eyes widen and he shakes his head and quickly retreats.

Sam and Dean stay outside for awhile talking about me for which I couldn't care less about.

Sam looks at Dean with a look of worry marring his features. "Dean, Erin acts like she has a death wish and it scares me that she doesn't care about her life."

"Sammy, you worry and think too much, that's why I love you, but dude get a grip, you're acting like you have feelings for her or something."

Sam pursed his lips together and gave his brother a blank stare and thought to himself, _if you only knew how I felt about her_.

They come back in the room and Sam sits next to me on the bed and asks how I am doing. I don't want to say anything, because Sam has this look on his face that kind of worries me. I tell him I'm fine and pick up a book to look at so I won't have to answer any of his questions. Finally, when the silence gets to be too much I ask Sam, "Are you okay? You look, I don't know, like something the cat dragged in."

Sam looks pensive for a moment and then replies, "I'm fine, I was just deep in thought there for a moment. Sorry if I worried you."

I look at Sam and can't help but laugh out loud, and Sam pulls a face that resembles something like a lemon and I laugh even harder; I think he's worried I've went bonkers or something.

"What's so funny?" Sam finally asked when he realizes that he's missing something.

"Nothing, it's just you looked at me funny, that's all." I reply, trying to regain control of myself.

Uncle Bobby chooses this moment to say we need to leave right now, because the demon knows our location and also informs me that I'll be riding with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Rating has been changed to M due to explicit content.**

**Chapter 4****: Me and Sam**

Sam opens my door when we arrive at Uncle Bobby's house later that night. I rub my eyes and get out of Uncle Bobby's car which I detest riding in, but he had just ignored me and drove on anyway.

I get to meet Ellen and Jo Harvelle; friends of Sam and Dean. Ellen owns and runs Harvelle's Bar. Jo introduces me to her cousin Kim Harvelle who I find out later is dating Ash. Ellen asks if I know this demon that kidnapped me and I tell her no. Ellen makes a few phone calls but gets nowhere so she and Jo leave to see if anyone at the bar knows anything.

I decide Kim is a pretty nice person so we go outside with some protest from everyone else so I promise that we will sit where they can see us. I really need to talk to someone about what I am feeling for Sam.

Kim wants to know why I ran away and why the boys brought me back. I tell her the whole story up to where I met her, Ellen, and Jo; I also to tell her how I really feel about Sam Winchester.

Kim gives me a friendly smile and says, "Sounds like you've been on a wild ride, but if you ask me, I would grab Sam and have some fun, if you know what I mean?"

A bubble of nervous laughter spills out of me, but I think about it and it actually sounds like a good idea, so we when we go back inside I sit down next to Sam.

Sam gives me a look that clearly states that he knows something's up. "You look really happy right now, wanna tell me about it?"

I look at him and answer, "I had a nice talk with Kim and she suggested that you and I have some fun, and I agreed, but I think we should talk first."

Uncle Bobby glances over at us and asks, "Erin, what are you grinning about? You look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland."

I just continued to grin and said, "Nothing, just glad to be here is all."

Dean walked in from giving his baby a bath at that moment and asked, "What's going on, you guys? Come on Sam, I know you like Erin, so go upstairs and show her how much you like her, or are you afraid?"

Sam jumps up and proceeds to get defensive. "No, I'm not afraid, but this is Bobby's house and I think it's none of your business if I like Erin or not."

I've started laughing and Dean asks me what is so funny so I try and reply in between bouts of laughter, "You are. Funny _looking,_ that is."

Uncle bobby tells me to cut it out so I pick up a book and start reading. After a while I begin to get sleepy so I bid everyone goodnight and go to bed. I have a dream about me and Sam that is pretty good. It starts out pretty cool; Sam and I are in the Impala, just driving around and talking about nothing in particular when Sam decides to park the car on a dark and desolate country road.

I open my mouth to ask him why we stopped when he leans over and kisses me hard on the lips. My body shudders with such passion that it courses throughout my entire body like wildfire. Sam smiles and kisses me some more; at first on my lips, then he moves to my ear and down my throat to my chest. My body is reeling with desire, wanting him, needing him. I have to have him, now.

We move to the back seat and I start taking off his shirt, and begin kissing his chest when I suddenly wake up drenched in sweat and shaking all over not sure if that was just a dream or a vision, as Sam likes to call them. It was so vivid, it seemed real. I take a shower before heading downstairs to see what everyone is up to.

Uncle Bobby and Sam are doing some kind of research, Dean is on the phone with some girl, and Ellen and Jo are talking about the bar. I walk over to where Ellen is sitting ask her if I can talk to her in private. She agrees so we head outside.

"Ellen," I say, once we're alone, sitting out on the back steps. "I had this dream. It was so real. It was like I was there, you know? And, it was really vivid, too. It scared the hell out of me! What do I do?"

"Have you told Sam about your dreams?" Ellen inquires.

"No, not yet, Uncle Bobby and Sam say I'm having visions. At first I didn't believe them, but now I'm beginning to believe they're right." I answer while twirling my hair around my finger.

Before Ellen or I can continue Jo comes out the backdoor to tell Ellen she has a phone call. Ellen tells her take a message and looks at me. "I think you should tell Sam about these dreams you're having, and let him decide the next move. You never know, he may feel the same way about you. These dreams you're having are showing you that you're falling in love with him. So, go ahead and tell him." Ellen says sagely as she gets up and goes inside.

I am nervous about telling Sam but Ellen is right about everything so I figure I have nothing to lose. So, I go inside and sit next to Sam and explain everything to him.

Sam looks at me pensively for so long I finally have to look away when my face begins to heat up. "Erin," he finally says. "Look at me; I'm glad you told me. I'm sure you didn't want to but at least now I know what's going on with you. Please, don't take this the wrong way, but right now I just want to be friends, okay?" Sam takes both of my hands and gently squeezes them; a hopeful smile gracing his features.

I say okay and get up to stand by the window, looking out and noticing that it looked like a bad storm was coming our way. Sam is unable take his eyes off of me but inside his head he can't help but wonder if I would freak out if I really knew how he felt about me. Of course, I don't learn of his thoughts until much later, but at the time I remember wondering myself why he was looking at me so seriously.

I'm still watching the angry storm clouds as lighting flashes, thunder booms and wind howls outside. I try to hide my fear of the weather, but apparently Sam notices since he comes over and puts his arm around me and tells me that it is nothing to fear; that it's just a storm and that it can't hurt me. Well, that's what I thought, too, but I'm wrong.

It happens so fast we don't see it coming. Sam and Dean get tossed against the wall, Uncle Bobby is thrown against his desk and Ellen and Jo are knocked out. I am knocked out only to wake up in a cell that stinks like dead meat.

Just as I am coming to everyone at home is waking up. Uncle Bobby is the first to wake up. He immediately asks everyone if they are okay when he realizes that I am missing. Sam keeps asking where I am until Dean finally slaps him hard to wake him up.

Ruby appears in the living room looking around at everyone.

"Why are you here, Ruby? I thought I told you to stay away." Sam grinds out angrily.

Ruby laughs heartily, mockingly. "I know where Erin is, and I know who took her lover boy. Yes, Sam, I am fully aware that you are in-love with her." Ruby casually steps closer to Sam, a manic grin still plastered on her wretchedly pretty face.

"What are you talking about, Ruby? I like her as a friend. That is all." Sam says glaring at her.

"Whatever Sam, believe what you will, but _I_ know the truth." Ruby chirps merrily, smiling knowingly at Sam.

"Well, are you going to tell us where you've taken Erin or leave us in suspense?" Dean speaks up, coming to stand next to Sam.

"Oh, I haven't taken her anywhere, boy. Crowley kidnapped her, for Isaac, and took her to an empty coal mine outside of Jefferson, South Dakota. It's been deserted for fifty years. Yes, Sam, we are all aware that you love her like you did Jessica." Ruby says meeting Sam's eyes briefly before vanishing.

Sam is speechless and doesn't know how to reply to the new information Ruby has provided and the bombs she's dropped so he steps outside to think about it all. He can't help but love her, and now everyone knew about it. How was he going to face them now? He was afraid to go back in, what was he going to tell them?

Uncle Bobby comes out to check on Sam after he's been outside for a while. "I'm glad it's you and not your idjit brother that likes my niece. You know, because she has a slimmer chance of getting hurt."

Sam comes back in to find Dean gawking at him with his mouth wide open. He can't believe what he's just heard.

"Dean, you can pick your jaw up and close your mouth now. I didn't think I would fall in love with someone after Jessica died, but ever since we met Erin, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. Dean, we have to get her back, we just have to!" Sam declares as he feels tears spill down his cheeks; he's crying!

"We will Sammy, we will, I promise." Dean says softly and grips Sam's shoulder offering comfort.

Uncle Bobby has Sam go online and find a map to the old coal mine that Ruby spoke of, and sends Dean go talk to the locals to see if they know anything about this place.

Sam calls Ellen and fills her in on what Ruby said.

"Sam, I know for a fact she likes you as much as you like her. Don't worry, we will find her. If I hear anything I will let you know, okay?" Ellen soothes, before she hangs up.

Sam worries about Erin, as he vows that if that demon hurts her in any way he will pay.

Sam finds an old map that's dated back to the late 1830's; he shows it to Uncle Bobby who tells him to get ready because they're leaving soon.

Uncle Bobby calls Dean to see if he's found out anything. "Yeah, Bobby, I did. It appears the stuff they were mining back then was coal, but from what I was told there might be a doorway of some kind to purgatory down deep in the mine. Bobby, I think Erin had a dream of it, and that's why he wants Erin. If Sammy finds out, there's no telling what he will do. Bobby, is Sammy okay?" Dean asks worriedly.

Bobby sighed softly, glancing over at Sam. "He's fine, just worried like the rest of us. Just get your ass back here so we can go get her."

"I'm on my way back Bobby, just don't let him out of your sight." Dean warns as he gets back into his beloved car.

Sam gets up walks to the back door and is stopped by Bobby just as he reaches for the door handle. "Where do you think you're going, boy?"

"I just need to go out and get some fresh air, Bobby. I need to clear my head, okay?" Sam tries to explain as he goes out the back door.

"Sam, we will get her back; she will be just fine." Uncle Bobby says calmly, right before the door closes. Sam just gives Bobby a look. However, he can't look away fast enough, and a single tear falls from the corner of his eye. Uncle Bobby shakes his head and hopes the boy isn't in over his head; being in love with his niece.

Sam went around to the side of the house and starts to pray and cry, at the same time. "Lord, help me find her. I didn't think I would ever fall in love, again, since Jess died but Erin came along; I couldn't help it but fall in love with her. Thank you; please don't let anything happen to her! I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. Amen." Sam whispered the last word as he starts to sob, crying even harder.

Dean is standing in the shadows, watching his brother fall apart for the girl he loves. Dean makes a vow to find Erin, no matter what it takes.

break

I was thinking about everyone, hoping they will find me soon as I fall into a fitful sleep. When I wake up, there are these two big guys with beady little eyes standing by my bed.

"The boss wants to see you, now!" One of the big guys with beady eyes tells me as he hauls me to my feet. I try to fight back but they are too strong. They take me to this big room that smells like strawberries and honey, it of course, makes me hungry.

The demon called Isaac comes into the room, looks at me, and tells them to bring me closer so he can get a better look at me. I grimace when he touches me. He tries to lick me and I smack him, hard, and he just laughs. It makes me sick, I wish Dean and Sam would hurry up; I don't know how much longer I can hold out.

I want to vomit when the demon kisses me on the lips, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. I bite it, and he backs off for a moment, but then he puts his hands under my shirt and gropes my breasts. I try to get away but to no avail.

Just as Issac is about to unbutton my jeans, Sam and Dean bust through the door. Sam rushes at the demon, knocking me out of the way.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Sam yells as he knocks the demon to the floor.

The demon gets back up and throws his head back and cackles madly. "What if I don't?" Sam charges him again.

Dean picks me up, hands me off to Sam and yells, "Get her the hell out of here. I will take care of this demon!"

"I will have to kill you then!" Issac exclaims and attacks Dean.

Uncle Bobby begins chanting and Dean grins at the Demon. Issac just laughs and vanishes.

I glance up at Sam who gives me a look that conveys compassion and understanding. I can tell that he's trying to tell me that everything will be alright and I start crying. I haven't cried since Trevor, my dead Fiancé died. Sam gathers me closer, hugging me tightly until I've stopped crying. I throw my arms around him whispering, "Thank you for finding me. I missed you."

Sam whispers in my ear, "I missed you, too, Erin."

After we got into the car I quickly fell asleep in Sam's arms. Sam kept smoothing my hair back not letting me go. My sleep was fitful, Sam kept whispering in my ear, telling me it was okay. "Shhh, you're with me now." It comforted me until I was in a deep sleep.

It is four a.m. by the time we get back to Bobby's house. Sam carries me in and lays me down on the bed. I start to wake up so he lies down beside me until I am sound asleep.

Sam goes downstairs to talk with Dean and Uncle Bobby; he wants to know if Issac will come for me again; they all agree he will try something, soon.

Sam comes back upstairs to check on me and ends up lying down next to me and falling asleep. I wake up around noon or so drenched in sweat, confused, and scared. I don't know where I am at first, but it slowly comes back to me. I look over to find Sam next to me sleeping like a baby; I smile, and lie back down next to him thinking that we are more than just friends now. I continue to lie there for the next hour, watching him sleep, thinking about how nice it would be to run my hands through his hair, over his abs, and anywhere else I wanted.

Uncle Bobby comes up to check on me, he sees Sam lying there asleep next to me and doesn't say a word. He just smiles and leaves the room. A few minutes later Sam wakes up, smiles at me, and kisses me.

I can't say anything for a few seconds. I just look at him until I bust out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Sam asks while trying not to laugh.

"I'm just stunned that you kissed me." I reply with a playful kiss to his lips. My stomach rumbles so we decide to head downstairs to find something to eat. "Why do you keep looking at me that way, Sam?" I ask before we get all the way downstairs.

"Your beautiful, and I'm glad your back." Sam says as he kisses me again. All I can manage to do is smile at him and think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

I pull away from Sam when I notice Uncle Bobby sitting at his desk looking at some papers, "What'cha lookin' at?" I ask as I sit down next to Sam.

"Just some papers that Rufus dropped off. Did that demon say anything to you about his plans?" Uncle Bobby asks not looking up from the papers.

"He did say something about wanting Purgatory, but I didn't catch what he said, sorry. I think he wants me dead so that no one can stop him from carrying out his plans." I try to explain, reaching unconsciously for Sam's hand; he squeezes mine lightly in reassurance. Uncle Bobby watches the exchange and grins; I have never seen this man grin in my life.

"Is anyone else hungry?" I ask suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and luckily my stomach chooses that moment to grumble. Everyone laughs and agrees that food sounds good which gives me the excuse to escape the tense atmosphere and I run off to fix a late lunch.

I have never seen anyone eat and drink beer at the same time, and Dean does exactly that. Man, do Dean and Sam eat differently. Sam eats like a bird, which I find to be kind of sexy.

Uncle Bobby takes his food into the library because he has some research to do so we leave him alone. I eat fast since I never know when I might have to leave in a hurry. We finish eating, and I do the dishes, without help from anyone, which I hate doing. Sam comes in and asks if I would like to accompany him on a walk. Of course, I don't deny him.

I suggest to Sam that we sit on the hood of the Impala and we end up looking at the moon and stars; which are quite beautiful, and I can't help but remark on how bright they are, shining down on us. "There is something I want to tell you Sam." I say suddenly and his eyes meet mine searchingly, waiting. "I love you. I know it seems weird coming out of my mouth, but when I was in that cell you were all I could think about. I didn't think I would ever fall in love again after Trevor. You have shown me that I can love again. Thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Erin. You have helped me love again as well. When I found out you were kidnapped I was afraid of losing you, but now that you're back nothing will ever separate us, again." Sam replies, looking at me with eyes that light up the night.

We agree to see each other exclusively. At first I am afraid of telling Uncle Bobby and Dean, but as it turns out they were okay with us dating each other and aren't surprised, at all. I can see the look in Dean's eye every time he looks at us; he wishes he could find someone like me to make him happy like I make Sam happy.

The next morning we come downstairs to find Dean acting like a child; he's very restless. He's pacing like a cat on the prowl.

Uncle Bobby is on the phone with someone who is ticking him off.

"What's going on everyone?" I ask taking in everyone's agitated states around the room.

"It appears that Issac has taken someone close to you captive." Dean explains sitting down on the couch.

"Who is it?" I asked getting a little nervous now and confused, trying to imagine who Issac could have possibly taken; Sam was right here.

"He has your mother, don't worry we will get her back." Uncle Bobby says quickly, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did Issac really kidnap my mother? Wow, of all people! "WHAT?" I suddenly gasp when my brain makes sense of what I'm hearing. "Why would he take _her_? We don't even speak to one another. He can keep her, I don't care:" I yell, close to hysteria as I stomp out of the room.

Sam moves to follow me, but Uncle Bobby tells him to leave me alone for a few minutes.

Sam waits and then comes up to my room to check on me. I'm sitting on my bed looking at the floor, thinking about how I was going to get my mother back when Sam suddenly sits next to me.

I stare at him a moment wide eyed, having not really registered him entering my room. I seem to be hyperaware of everything around me; everything is coming so fast and is too much. I feel like I can't breathe. I think I'm in shock.

"Hey, don't worry, we will get her back. Even though you don't get along with her you still love her." Sam says soothingly with eyes only for me.

"I agree with you, but it's my mom. She doesn't know I live with Uncle Bobby or that I talk to him, if she finds out she will be pissed." I reply looking into his hazel eyes and wanting him.

We decide to go back outside and sit on Dean's precious baby. I wanted to kiss him so much that I lifted my head up to his and kiss him on the lips. It surprises him at first but he quickly kisses me back even harder, desperately. I press my body against him, wanting him, needing more. I deftly unbutton his shirt, when I am finished he takes my hand puts it against his chest. I spread my fingers against the soft skin. I feel my heart skip a beat.

I let my fingers roam over his chest, down his stomach, to his pants. As I am playfully teasing him my body pulses with desire. Am I dreaming this? I wasn't sure, but this was almost too surreal. It was like I was outside my body but yet I knew what was happening. I pinch myself and know it was real.

Sam kisses my neck, and then he moves to my ear and nibbles and kisses there. A small gasp leaves my throat. He starts to take my shirt off, but I shake my head. "Not out here where everyone can see. Let's go somewhere more private." I whisper breathlessly as Sam was kissing me gently in all the right spots.

We climb into the backseat of the Impala, and I finally let him undress me. I continue to kiss him passionately, entangling my tongue with his. I run my fingers over his chiseled body, taking his shirt off completely and kissing his chest, then abs, stopping only briefly to undo his pants and help him out of them.

I was hoping he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. Sam takes my pants off, kissing me hard on the lips. I kiss him back, nipping his bottom lip a little, I didn't care I needed him inside me, now, before I explode. Sam kisses my breasts before moving down to my stomach, kissing me there, caressing me, wanting me, needing me.

I nibble lightly on his neck, kiss his chest wetly. My hips grind against his in rhythm with our heart beats. He is suddenly inside me, pulsing, quivering with his own sexual desire. We kiss roughly and discordantly, nipping and licking each other's faces, jaws, and throats. Our tongues find one another, mimicking our lower body's movement. We're running our hands over each other's body, kissing, groaning, until we both find our end are thoroughly exhausted and sated.

It seems like we are in our own sort of heaven, laying there in the back seat of the Impala. We finally come back topside, and after retrieving our scattered clothes we relocate to the hood of the car, flush faced and sweating.

Dean comes outside to find us because we had been gone for awhile, and he's absolutely leering at us. "I'm glad you two finally got the mambo done and out of your systems. I'm proud of you, Sammy, but did you have to do it in my car?"

Sam raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders, "You did with Anna; I don't see the difference."

"How did you-? Never mind," Dean says gruffly unable to hide his mirth at the situation.

"Good, now go away and leave us alone, Dean." Sam states rhetorically. I can't help but agree with Sam, I needed some time to calm down before going back inside.

I will remember this moment for the rest of my life.

TBC

Please leave a review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Erin Singer's Story

Chapter 5: A New Vision

Uncle Bobby looked up as we walked in the room.

"Where have you two been?" Uncle Bobby asks not looking up .

We looked at each other, smiled as Dean walked in the room.

"We went outside to talk for a few minutes. Why?" I replied looking at one of my Uncle Bobby's books.

Uncle Bobby looked up and seen that Dean was here.

" I was just wondering where you two went with a demon on our asses and all nothing to worry about ." Uncle Bobby said rhetorically .

I looked around the room for Dean , he had this look on his face that said I'm upset leave me alone look. The door flew open and in walked another angel his name is Gabriel.

"Remember me boys? Who is this fine lady?" Gabriel said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him then I looked at Sam and Dean with a puzzled looked .

" Let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriel I am an archangel and I go by the name trickster by trade." Gabriel replied grinning from ear to ear.

Dean walked up to Gabriel who was putting Dean in a worse mood.

" What do you want ?" Dean replied angrily .

" I thought you guys might need or want my help with this demon thing is all?" Gabriel replied still looking at me.

Dean looked as if he would bite Gabriel's head off any minute.

"What could you possibly do to help us?" Sam asks as he was glaring at Gabriel.

" I can keep tabs on this demon that way you can stay one step ahead of him." Gabriel said as he looked at sam.

Sam, Dean and Uncle Bobby thought it was a good idea se they agreed to let Gabriel help. I told Gabe to keep his distance or he may not like the consequences.

We decided to corner Dean to see what was on his mind.

"Dean what's wrong, you look kinda pissed?" I asked and Sam agreed .

"Nothing I'm just frustrated with nothing to do. I need something to do." Dean said with a small grin playing at the corner of his mouth.

An hour later Dean came back in, We asked him where he has been of course he had an excuse.

"I've been giving my baby a bath." Dean replied a big dean smile.

Dean looked at us as if he knew we did it in his car. The next couple of days Dean kept looking at us staring at us, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean why do you keep looking at us ? Tell me now or so help me god I will hurt you ." I asked impatiently.

Dean didn't answer at first he just kept looking back and forth between me and Sam.

"I know what you two did in my car. I'm glad it happened there but Sammy FYI do it someplace else and clean up after yourselves ok?" Dean replied really happy for his brother.

Sam glared at Dean, grinned at me, and picked up his laptop. I wanted to say something to Dean so I chose to talk to Uncle Bobby instead.

" How come you and my mom don't get along ?'' I asked wanting to know the true story and not one my mom made up.

"It's like this Erin, After my wife died your mom blamed me for her death , you know your mom and my wife were best friends right?" Uncle Bobby replies looking at me and telling the truth.

" No I didn't know that I kind of assumed it though." I say looking at Uncle Bobby.

"Every time I would try to talk to your mom we would fight so I decided to cut off all communication with your mom until you came to live with me." Uncle Bobby said remembering when I came to live with him.

I sat there thinking about what my mom told me but decided against telling my Uncle.

" wow I never knew that, Mom would never talk about it or you . it was a sore subject you know. " I said without looking at him.

"Sounds like your mom . she couldn't handle a 14 year old could she?" Uncle Bobby said trying to change the subject.

" yeah and I bet your wife was beautiful?'' I say doing the same thing my Uncle just did to me.

Before he could answer Cas appeared right behind Dean with Pamela Barnes a friend of my Uncle Bobby and the Boys.

"Cas what have I told you about personal space?" Dean asks as he takes a few steps back.

Cas just looked at Dean then walked across the room to where I was sitting.

"Pamela Hi, How are you? " I ask when they came in the room .

" I know why this demon wants you so badly!" Pamela said as she sat down next to me.

We looked at her eagerly waiting for a reply.

" He wants her so she can tell him where the hunters are so you and your fellow hunters can't find him and stop him. Keep her away from him at all costs." Pamela said as she looked from face to face.

" So what your saying is by this demon having Erin in his possession he will know when and where we will strike?" Sam asks apprehensively.

"Yes, That's exactly what I'm saying . He wants to form a battle plan quicker and stay one step ahead of you guys." Pamela says quickly.

I wanted to run but it was Sam that kept me from running away. I looked at him but all I could do was smile. I don't dare tell anyone my thoughts, it would scare the hell out of a normal person . " Ok then lets play keep away. How do we stay one step ahead of him?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Pamela left a couple hours later with Dean, Sam picked up some papers to read and I went to take a nap. I ened up having a vision it wasn't about Sam this time it was about that demon , He was in a wooded area, it was hazey I couldn't see much it looked like he was in a clearing. There was a lady dressed in white laying on a table .the demon was chanting something while standing next to the lady on the table.

The lady screamed and I woke up sweaty, breathing hard and my pulse was beating rapidly. I didn't know where I was At first, apparently I was screaming Sam came running in

sat on the bed ,held me until I calmed down .

"It's ok I'm here now it was just a bad dream that's all " Sam whispers in my ear.

Uncle Bobby and Dean came Running in asking what's wrong.

"it's not a dream , it was real it's like I was there in the shadows watching." I said in a hurry.

" Can you Describe what you just seen?" Sam asked while he was holding my hand.

" I'm not sure if I can but I Will try." I replied as Uncle Bobby patted my knee and dean Squeezed my shoulder.

"I want you to give us as much detail as you can ok?" Uncle Bobby says while looking for a tape recorder.

" Ok here it goes." I said apprehensively not wanting to repeat what I just saw.

I told them everything ,Uncle Bobby shuts off the tape recorder looks at me and walks to the window.

"I know where he is ." Uncle Bobby says without turning around to look at us.

"Don't leave us in suspense Bobby damn it tell us!" Dean replies gruffly.

" Erin you know too. He is just north of here out by the lake on dead mans road." Uncle Bobby says looking straight at me.

"Why there Bobby ? There isn't anything out there not even anything special ."Sam asks while holding me as if what Uncle Bobby is about to say will hurt me.

" The truth is there is something very special out there. It's an old altar dating back to the late 40's some devil worshippers used it for a while. He is probably using for whatever reason we don't know at this time." Uncle Bobby replies negatively.

I know exactly where it is as I think to myself. I used to go to the woods when I first came to live with Uncle Bobby. I stumbled upon it one day hiding from Uncle bobby which by the way I couldn't hide from him he knew all the hiding places, I didn't tell my Uncle at first but he eventually got it out of me. Something kept nagging at me I looked at my Uncle Bobby and shook my head yes he knew me so well it was scary.

"Yes I know where that area is I would go to the woods to hide from Uncle Bobby but he knew all the hiding places and I was standing in front of this table not knowing at the time it was an altar. Uncle Bobby made me high tail it out of there and promise not to go back there."I said as I looked at Uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby looked at me shook his head yes picked up a map handed it to Sam and began to explain my vision .

"You know where this spot is? So that's why he wants you, so you can show him where it is and so you can tell him where we are." Sam replied smiling from ear to ear.

Uncle Bobby had a plan to keep the demon away from me, he had Dean and Sam put sigils up all over the hideout, Sam put rock salt around all the doors, windows while Dean loaded the shot guns with rock shot.

"When do you think he will try something?" I ask Getting very bored.

"We don't know yet, maybe you can have another vision and let us know!" Dean replied annoyed with my repeated questions.

Sam came over , sat down next to me and handed me his laptop.

"Here , get on my laptop for awhile ." Sam said a little annoyed at Dean.

"Why? I don't need to get on it." I replied in a small voice.

"Yeah that way you can leave Dean alone for awhile. Please?" Sam replies while putting his arm around me .

"Ok , I promise to leave Dean alone." I replied in a whisper.

I got on facebook talked with a few friends online then I went on twitter to announce that I have a very special guy in my life that has showed me how to love again. Sam was watching over my shoulder. "What's twitter?" Sam asks.

" It's a social networking site where you can talk about anything you want to talk about. " I said happily telling him this.

"huh, that's pretty neat. Who do you talk to on here?" Sam asks eagerly wanting to know. I was about to explain to him who I was talking to on twitter Uncle Bobby came in the room.

"Gabriel is back and he looks pretty bad." Uncle Bobby says in a hurry.

I hurry up on the laptop and went in to see what the fuss was about.

"You look like hell, it's like you fought a Mack truck and it won." Dean replied somewhat satisfied.

"I found out where this demon Isaac is hiding . He sure was pissed off that I found him, I tried to tell him that I was the trickster but he didn't believe me so we fought til I got away." Gabe said while I was patching him up ignoring Dean's comment.

Gabriel looked around the room, gave me a big smile and went to sleep. While waiting for Gabe to wake up I went outside I was beginning to feel claustrophobic . Sam followed me outside to see where and what I was up to.

" I getting claustrophobic in there, I needed to get some fresh air. Sam I'm going stir crazy." I said restlessly .

" I know, that why I gave you my laptop for awhile. Maybe you can take a nap or something to pass the time ." Sam suggested while we were sitting outside on the hood of Dean's car.

Dean came out to inform us Gabe was awake. Sam kissed me hard , I kissed back I really wanted him but with Gabe here I didn't want to watch us so I told him maybe after Gabe leaves Sam agreed kissed me again and we went inside. Gabe was sitting up and talking with Uncle Bobby .

" He said he needed something from purgatory , I didn't catch what it was. He was talking in a hushed voice." Gabe said to Uncle Bobby with a worried look on his face.

I decided it was time to go to sleep for awhile. I couldn't help but think about what Gabe had said about the demon wanting something from purgatory. I went to close my eyes when Sam came in to check on me, I grinned at him with sleepy eyes." Well it looks like someone wants something ." I replied as I was checking Sam out.

"We are alone you know, no one is going to disturb us." Sam said seductively.

I know Sam was right, I had told everyone not to bother me while I was sleeping or there will be hell to pay. I let Sam caress my body with his gentle fingers it was like getting a massage it felt so good on my body. Sam kissed the back of my neck gingerly, it aroused me I was beginning to want him. I nibbled on his shoulder then his neck I left a faint bruise on his neck. I'm sure later Dean will tease him about it. Sam lifted me up so I could be on top this time . We kissed each other passionately, we both wanted it, needed it. It was a fire we couldn't put out. We rolled over and Sam kissed my throat , he lingered there a moment longer then he traced a line with his finger down to my stomach and kissed my skin down there, my skin felt like it was on fire. His touch, his kiss made me want him even more. I couldn't hold on any longer I pressed my hips against his, rising up and down with a rhythm that was all ours. We exhausted ourselves completely . We laid there for awhile before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin Singer's Story

Chapter 6 The Recon mission

Uncle Bobby sent Sam and Dean to check out the forest, to see if there is anything going on. I was pacing back and forth trying not to worry about Sam.

"He will be all right, sit down and relax will you. You're making me nervous." Uncle Bobby replied as he was watching me pace in front of the window.

"What if something happens to him Uncle Bobby? I wish they would hurry up and get back here." I said anxiously looking out the window.

"Nothing is going to happen, remember Dean is with him so just relax ok?" Uncle Bobby said a little annoyed.

I sat down waiting for them to return when Sam and Dean walked in the door smiling, I jumped up, hugged Sam and punched Dean in the arm .

"What took you so long?" I said a little upset.

"We thought he seen us at first so we hid until it got dark . when the coast was clear we left ." Dean said with an attitude.

"Boy watch your tone. She thought you boys weren't coming back." Uncle Bobby stated.

"Sorry I should've sent you a text to let you know we were all right." Sam said with that puppy dog look.

I forgave Sam, made some sandwiches, sat down and ate a late supper with him.

"Sam what did you see out there ?"I asked wanting to know everything.

"He is planning and preparing the area for something big. I just wish I knew what he wants with purgatory. " Sam said as he held me tight.

A couple days later Gabriel appeared with Castiel in tow.

"Hey everyone, What's with the sour faces?" Gabe asks before Cas could say anything.

"What do you want ?" Dean says irritably.

"Since you asked nicely I know what he wants with purgatory." Gabe says shooting Dean an angry look.

"What does he want with it? Do I have to hurt you to get it out of you ?" Dean asks impatiently .

"He wants to raise the monster of all monsters. A Chupacabra, apparently it sucks the blood from its victims." Cas said as I turned on Sam's laptop.

"Why does he want a chupacabra raised anyway?" Dean asks as Cas crosses the room.

"We don't know yet. My sources say it's something to do with power over humans." Cas replied looking at Dean.

"It's time to go back undercover see ya later." Gabe said before he disappeared .

Cas left to go talk to his sources, I figured he went to go drink a liquor store again . I researched this chupacabra monster I'm wishing I hadn't, it's 6'4, takes on human form when it searches out its next victim; in nonhuman form it has spikes from the base of its neck down its back. "It seduces it's victims by telling them what they want to hear, kind of like Dean telling the women he sleeps with what they want to hear, then it lures them to its hideout and drains their blood . Man Uncle Bobby what do we do now?" I ask not looking away from the laptop.

"I've got to make a few phone calls first and I'll get back to you Erin." Uncle Bobby said as he got up to leave.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of the laptop Sam ended up taking it from me.

"Why did you do that for?" I ask angrily.

"The look on your face was beginning to scare me a little." Sam replied.

"I say let's stop the son of a bitch from bringing this monster up." Dean says excited to finally have something to do.

"Wait a minute Dean do you even know how to kill this demon? Because I sure don't." Sam says to Dean with a annoyed look on his face.

I was not sure of what our next move should be except I was agreeing with Dean. Uncle Bobby walked back in with a grim look on his face, I was beginning to think what Uncle Bobby has to say wasn't good.

"You're not going to like this especially you Dean. This monster has pets, 2 Hellhounds to be exact that protect it. If this demon is successful in resurrecting this thing all hell is going to break loose around here." Uncle Bobby tells us as he reads from a book.

"What! Hellhounds no way not them again you know what I went through when I was dragged to hell!" Dean says as his eyes get bigger by the second.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself I knew it wasn't funny but the look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Dean I was there remember. We need to find out when this demon plans on bringing this monster up so we can stop it." Sam says while trying to calm Dean down.

"I know, I don't want to see those hellhounds again. So what do we do to stop him Bobby?" Dean asks calmly.

I was getting ready to say something when one hell of a headache hit me like a ton of bricks then I passed out. Sam rushed over, caught me before I fell on the floor.

"Erin answer me damn it!" Sam says getting a little scared when I didn't answer him.

I woke up in a clearing in the middle of a forest surrounded by people, I tried to talk to them but got no response until one looked at me. I realized right away it was a demon, it had black eyes which meant the rest that were standing in a circle were too. I was confused, How did I get here and where is everyone at? I had questions but no answers so I figured I'd look around, It can't hurt right? Wrong believe me it can . The demons started chanting ,the ground started moving ,the boss entered the circle and said a few words (mesi,heta,norcot,me-bra)raised his hands and walked over to this rock table pulled out a knife ,he slit this lady's wrists and let some blood flow into a bowl. The boss drank all of the blood and offered the screaming writhering lady as a sacrifice to the monster that came out of the ground at that time I woke up. I was in Sam's arms looking up at Sam,he looked like he'd been crying. I tried to sit up but the pain in my head was too much so I laid back down in Sam's arms. "Don't try to get up ,its ok" Sam said soothing me. "Did I leave here? It seemed so real. Sam hold me I'm scared. Please" I Said in pain and fear. " No, Erin you were here the whole time it was a vision that's all. Can you tell me what you saw?" Sam says in a calm quiet voice. I told Sam everything I had seen in my vision which were starting to scare the hell out of me. "We need to talk to Bobby and Dean, you need to tell them what you just seen." Sam says while stroking my back . I shake my head yes,my head felt like it was going to explode and talking made it worse. Sam carried me into the room where Dean and Uncle Bobby were sitting, I told them everything I had seen in my vision. "Erin, I know its scary but what you just seen was this demon rasing the monster from purgatory." Uncle Bobby says in a quiet voice so my head don't hurt so bad. Sam picks me up again and carries me back into my makeshift bedroom and lays me on the bed trying not to jolt my head. Sam stayed with me til I fell asleep, watching me until he thought it was safe to leave me alone for a few to go talk to Dean and Bobby. Dean asks as Sam walks back into the room " What do you think Bobby are they getting worse?" Dean asks a little nervous and worried. " to be honest with you Dean yes they are getting worse and I'm afraid they will kill her one day if we don't do something to stop them." Uncle Bobby says looking at Dean and Sam with tears in his eyes. " let's do something now anything I don't want to lose her, if I lose her I will die too." Sam says before breaking down himself. " Come on big guy she is not going to die I won't let that happen you hear me I won't let it." Dean says getting to his feet and going outside. " your brother and I will do everything we can ok, you need to go and calm down ." Unlce Bobby says before leaving the room to make a few calls. Sam decides to make a personal call to god. "God help me and Erin, she's hurting and these visions aren't helping at all. Can you do something about these visions please. I don't want to lose her I can't lose her she means so much to me." Sam says to god while dean is outside making a phone call himself . " Cas I need your help! Its Erin her visions are killing her and if she dies so will Sam . I can't lose them ." Dean says as he calls Cas. " Dean I will help you ." Cas says to Dean . "Erin's visions are scaring me but they'er the only intel we have to go on in finding and killing this demon." Dean tells Cas. " I know I will contact some people on how to stop her visions Dean I promise you ." Cas say's before leaving. Uncle Bobby sends the boys on a scouting mission while I slept trying to get my head to stop hurting. " Dean, she will be fine right?'' Sam asks hoping I will be . "Yes Sam Erin will be just fine, You need to think and stay positive ok?'' Dean replies looking straight ahead while driving. " I can't lose her, I love her so much I want to show her how much I lover her." Sam tells Dean trying not to cry,Sam looks away but before he could Dean caught a glimpse of a tear falling out of the corner of Sam's eye. Dean didn't let Sam know how he was feeling about Erin's impending death. They get to the woods and Sam calls Bobby to check up on me which I was not resting very good. " How is she Bobby?'' Sam asks looking at dean. " Erin is fine Sam she is sleeping how are you holding up boy?" Bobby asks as he looks at me sleeping thinking to himself if he only knew. " I'm fine bobby … we are here and it's pretty quiet." Sam replies. " Dean Bobby wants a full report when we get back." Sam tells Dean just before Dean whispers to him to be quiet. The demon has begun the ceremony , Dean watches as they bring out the sacrifice and tie her down on a table which looks like it was made out of wood . "Sam call Bobby and tell him everything Erin seen in her vision is happing now." Dean replies nervously .Sam calls Bobby back and tells him what Dean said and Bobby tells Sam they need to get back quickly. As I wake up Sam and Dean pull up outside, I ask Uncle Bobby where Sam and Dean are . " They are on a scouting mission. Erin prepare to fight ok?" Uncle Bobby says while getting ready himself. Sam and Dean walk in with worried looks on their faces. I immediately got up and ran to Sam ,I threw my arms around him. " It's going to be alright, we will beat this demon and his pet monster." Dean says in a gruff voice promising me with a wink in his eye. Dean amd Sam loaded up the Impala while I prepared myself for the fight that's about to take place in a few minutes. Sam came back in to gather more bags looked at me and smiled,took my hand and kissed me. " It's going to be fine. We will win believe me we will win. Now put your fighting face on and lets go kick some demon/monster ass!" Sam says cheerfully as he kisses me again. " Ok let's go kick some ass!" I say trying to hide the fact that I'm scared as hell. We got in the Impala and Dean cranked up the radio which was playing Hells Bells by AC/DC and Sam didn't object to it he just looked at me and smiled. A few minutes later we arrived at the forest. I heard a woman scream and then I heard chanting ,I knew we were in the right spot. " Looks like we are in the right place so let's get going ." I say ready to fight. "Hold on your not ready, here you need a weapon . Take this one ." Dean says tossing a gun my way. It looked like Sam's pistol but I think Sam has his already. We started to walk when Uncle Bobby suggested I walk with Sam and split up into to two groups. Sam and I went left while Uncle Bobby and Dean went right. " Well, Well, Well, Look who's here and she brought some friends with her too." The Demon says in an amused sort of tone. At that time we were grabbed from behind and tied to trees to watch . " Yeah I'm here to stop you that is ." I say with a smile on my face. The demon slaps me across my face ,Sam yells at him to stop hitting me the demon just laughs. " Who are you to her ? I killed her fiancé so she would track me down and be here to watch me. I was really beginning to like this girl til you Winchesters got involved that is.

Please leave a review . Thanks.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Erin Singer's Story

Chapter7

I was furious with that Demon; I knew there was something I didn't like about him. I kept looking around the room hoping Sam and Dean would hurry up and do something quick. I decided to keep this Demon distracted while I waited for them to make their move.

"What do you mean telling me all of this, it doesn't mean diddley squat to me. It just shows how immature you are." I say looking right at him.

"You're in no position to talk right now sweetheart. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show these two fine boys are about to put on." The Demon says with a creepy laugh that gave me the creeps.

Sam and Dean were busy trying to cut the ropes when the Demon's lackeys came in the room. Dean got loose first, stabbed one with ruby's special knife before another tried to overpower him. Sam got loose as the second one jumped Dean from behind.

"Sam a little help here. "Dean says as he drops to one knee as the lackey picks him up, Dean drops the special knife as he fights off the lackey.

"Dean where's the knife?" Sam says looking for the knife. Sam spots it under the table and picks it up.

Sam turns around to help Dean when the Demon throws them up against the wall. They both tried to move but the Demon held them tight against the wall.

"Now now let's not get hasty here boys. We will fight soon enough just not right now. I need to talk with Erin first." The Demon replies while glaring at me.

I tried to move but his lackey's held me tight, I looked at Sam first then Dean before turning to look at the demon. The Demon walks over to where they have a hold of me and grins at me.

"What shall I do you now that I have you right where I want you?" The demon replies with a smirk on his face.

The Demon took a step closer to me licking his lips and smiling at me. I didn't want him touching me no way no how. I kicked, and screamed, and tried to get free but they held me tight.

"You're not touching me you douche bag, you filthy disgusting hell spawn." I yelled as I spit in his face.

The Demon just licked the spit off his face and grabbed me by my hair and proceeded to kiss me on the lips before running his disgusting tongue down the side of my throat. I tried to kick him as I got my feet free but his lackey's grabbed my feet and tighten the ropes around them even tighter.

"Now is that anyway to treat the man that truly loves you?" says the Demon as he touches me with his long fingernails.

Sam struggled with the ropes that held him tight He just had to get to Erin, The more he struggled the tighter the ropes became, if he lost Erin he would be just a shell and nothing more.

Uncle Bobby was hiding behind an old oak tree watching everything that just took place .he decided it was time to call in backup.

"Castiel , Gabriel we need your help get your asses down here now you idijits." Uncle Bobby whispers so the Demon wouldn't hear him.

Uncle Bobby turned back to watch the events unfold before him helplessly watching his niece endure the torture from this so called powerful demon.

"Hey Bobby are we missing anything?" Gabriel replies with a big smile on his face as Cas just looks on.

"You idijits that Demon has my niece, Sam and Dean Tied up and who knows what he is going to do with them. We need to help them fast!" replies Uncle Bobby as he looks over at the Demon with hot anger in his eyes.

I look over at Sam with love and admiration for him knowing this will be the last time I will see him alive. The Demon was pacing back and forth thinking about his next move when Sam started yelling at him to leave me alone and take him.

"Leave her alone take me instead. She is nothing to you me on the other hand I can be very valuable to you. "Sam say's to the Demon trying to get his attention.

"You think you have something I want but you're wrong. You have nothing I want she is what I want and I will have her .you can't stop me." Replies the Demon, as he lets out this demonic laugh that chills you to the bone.

I tried to think of something to do but nothing came mind. I looked around for Dean at first I didn't see him then I looked over at the base of the biggest oak tree I have ever seen and there was Dean slumped over asleep apparently one of the lackeys hit him hard enough to knock him out. I kept calling for Dean hoping he would wake up and help but I couldn't wake him up .

"So you think you are valuable huh well you're not, Erin is just a part of my plan for taking control of your puny human race." The Demon says as he stands behind me stroking my hair.

"You think you can control the human race but you're wrong we won't let it happen." I reply as I try to get him to stop touching me.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch! I will kill you if you touch her again!" Sam says struggling to get free.

"We will see about that, I will have to get rid of you like I did Trevor ." The Demon says with a smirk on his face.

I turned my head sharply toward the demon as he said that, it felt like someone just punched me in the stomach . All I could do at that point was stare at the demon with my mouth open wide, I couldn't believe what I just heard. Is this true! did this demon kill my Trevor? It just couldn't be but why and what are his plans with me? I kept thinking of something to say so he would leave my Sam alone.

"Leave Sam alone and let him and Dean go . You have me , you don't need them anymore." I yell at the demon to get his attention.

"Well what do you know Erin is giving herself up to save a man that she loves or does she? Sam I don't think she loves you she loves Trevor which I killed and left clues for her to find." The Demon says as he kisses me .

"you get your hands off of her . She loves me and I love her there is nothing you can say or do to stop what we feel about each other." Sam says as tears fall from his Beautiful green eyes.

I didn't know how much he loved me till now. Sam really does love me and now I know exactly how really feels about me . It made me feel great inside knowing that he really loves . At that moment Castiel and Gabe arrived as the demon grabbed Sam by throat to choke the life out of him.

"Let him go! You will die either way." Castiel Says as he prepares to fight the demon.

"You wouldn't like him when he's angry. So how about letting the big guy go ok?" Gabe says trying to get the demon's attention away from Sam so He and castiel could fight this demon .

Uncle Bobby snuck in behind one the lackeys that was watching the scene play out instead of watching me and Dean. Uncle Bobby stabbed him with Ruby's knife and proceeded to untie us when another lackey tried to hit him from behind. Dean woke up at that time and yelled at Uncle Bobby.

"Bobby behind you quick!" Dean yells trying to get the knife out of his boot to cut the ropes and help Uncle Bobby.

All I could do was watch Dean and Uncle Bobby kill rest of the lackeys. Dean came over after they were all dead and untied me. I tried to run to Sam but Dean and Uncle Bobby held me back . I want to help him, kiss him, wipe away his tears but all I could do was watch and cry.

"Oh really is he supposed to turn green and hulk out or something?" The demon says with a grin as he lets go of Sam and focuses his attention on Gabe.

"Yeah something like that." Gabe replies looking at Castiel grinning from ear to ear.

Dean runs to Sam and unties him. Sam hangs onto his brother for support the demon had really hurt Sam emotionally and physically . when Dean brought Sam over to where me and Uncle Bobby were standing I grabbed Sam and didn't let go. I kissed him and hugged him with all my heart here is a man who was willing to die for me without batting an eye.

"Oh Sam I love you don't believe anything that Demon said ok? I love you ,I have loved you since I met you and I always will." I say as I cover him in kisses.

" I know you do and I love you too! We need to make sure no one not even a demon will come and tear us apart. No matter what anyone does we will always love each other." Sam replies before collapsing in my arms.

The Demon grabs Gabe and throws him onto the ground, tries to expel Gabe from his vessel. Castiel intervenes tries to send the demon back to hell with a chant only angels know when the chupacabra appears .

" What the hell is that thing?" Gabe asks as he gets his breath back.

" It's a Chupacabra , be careful of it's hands it has a sticky substance that will paralyze you ." Castiel says to us as the demon vanishes.

We look at Castiel as the chupracabra approaches us trying to figure out what to do next. Sam is in no condition to fight this creature , he needs to get out of here and get his strength back. Castiel and Gabe kept the creature occupied so we could get away. Dean helped Sam get into the back seat of the Impala while I got in on the other side in the back. Uncle Bobby climbed in the front next to Dean looked back at me and Sam , told Dean to floor it and get the hell out of here. I held Sam's head in my lap caressing him telling him he is going to be all right while fighting back fresh tears. I was hoping Castiel and Gabe got away from that creature just as we were pulling up I seen them both sitting on the steps .

" what the hell happened back there ? What was that Demon trying to do? Anyone care to fill me in?" Deans says pacing the floor as I was tending to his brother.

" I don't know I thought he wanted me for my special ability but I guess I was wrong . He has something else in mind for me what it is I don't know.' I reply as I was wiping Sam's forehead with a cool cloth.

Uncle bobby and castiel fill Dean in on what happened while he was knocked out. Dean got angrier when he heard that the Demon was going to kill his brother to get to me like he did Trevor. Sam tried to sit up I gently pushed him back onto the pillow and held his hand so he would lay still.

" Don't worry about it he is never putting his hands on you again as long as I'm alive." Sam says as he squeezes my hand. I bend down and kiss him passionately.

I shivered at the thought of the Demon touching again. Dean put a reassuring hand on my shoulder it was his way of saying I'm backing up my brother . Uncle Bobby came in at that moment looked around the room and gave me a glass filled with something strong for Sam to drink.

" What do we do now Uncle Bobby?" I ask as I gave Sam a drink.

"Castiel tell us everything you know about this creature. Dean make more rock salt bullets. Gabe go scout around and see where this demon is holding up. Erin stay with Sam make him drink all of that it will help him." Uncle Bobby replies look at us .

" Well on it's hands it has a sticky substance that paralizes it's victims with. It drains it's victims of all fluid, then eats the flesh. Now why it is around this demon I don't know but I will find out." Castiels says before disappearing.

" we need to figure out how to kill it and fast.." Deans says before heading into the other room to do what Bobby told him to do.

Bobby calls Ellen and Tells her we need her and anyone else she can recruit and fast. Uncle Bobby walks over and tells me to go lay down I refused I didn't want to leave Sam's side Uncle Bobby made me anyway telling me that as soon as he wakes up he will let me know. I go lay down but couldn't sleep I kept thinking about what that demon said. Before I knew it I was asleep dreaming about that demon. It seemed like I had slept for hours but it had only been a couple hours when someone woke me up. I looked and to my surprise it was Sam, I threw my arms around him. Sam hugged me back and we laid down in each others arms for awhile.

" Don't let what that demon said go to your head ok?" Sam says as he brushed the hair from my face and kissed me.

We laid there holding each other till we fell asleep. Uncle Bobby standing in the door way with a smile on his face he knew his niece had found love at last.

We ended up falling asleep in each others arms till Uncle Bobby came in and woke us up. I like falling asleep in Sam's arms, they are like soft fluffy pillows yet strong and firm when they need to be. Sam is everything and more to me I know that now. He has showed me this recently on more than one occasion.

" You two gonna sleep the day away?" Dean asked looking back and forth between me and Sam.

"No, why do you ask?" I say sitting up or attempting to sit up that is. With Sam's arm across me it was hard to sit up but I like it that way it's his way of saying I will never let you go.

" I'm hungry come on let's get some food in me before I croak."Dean replies as he was putting his shoes on.

" we should feed him before he fades away I guess." Sam says looking at me like I'm his food or something.

" Do we have to ? He is a grown man who can fend for himself you know." I reply not really wanting to move an inch. I was warm and cozy next to Sam.

Uncle Bobby looks at me and walks out of the room muttering to himself. I think he called Dean an idijit I could be wrong though. We got up and went to the store to feed poor Dean so he wouldn't fade away. I made sure to buy Dean some pie and beer. I bought stuff to make bacon cheeseburgers and a salad for Sam. It didn't take Dean long to eat most of the bacon cheeseburgers he said they tasted very good and to keep them coming which of course I could only make like 7 of them. I promised to make more later. Once Dean was full we got down to business, I wanted to go check and see what the demon was up to but everyone else shot that idea down real quick.

"Come on guys I promise I will be careful!" I pleaded while batting my beautiful green eyes at Sam who still wouldn't budge.

" I don't want his filthy hands on you again! I want you next to me at all times ok." Sam said with more anger in his voice than he wanted.

"Ok I will stay next to you. You don't have to yell at me about it ." I reply back pouting like a teenager who has been scoulded.

" I'm sorry honey it's just that I don't want to lose you is all." Sam replied hugging me and covering me with kisses.

Dean and Sam went on another run for Beer and pie, Sam decided to go stakeout the demon again. They hid in a briar patch which was full of blackberries so dean decided to munch on the berries while they watched the demon. The demon was making plans for the next kidnapping attempt. Sam was getting angrier by the minute when Dean pointed out the flaw in the demons plan.

" See little brother his minion is really stupid we can hear and see his next move . you go ahead and call Bobby and let him know what's going on and I have a trap to set." Said with a smile on his face.


End file.
